Eu Viria Por Você
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Duas pessoas misteriosas planejam um suto no mais velho dos Winchester. O que será! E quem são essas pessoas? Muita coisa pode acontecer nessa fic de tirar o fôlego. Quer saber qual? SÓ LENDO!AU. Dean&Sam OC'S
1. Plano Misterioso, Pessoas Misteriosas

**N/A: **_**YES! I'M BACK**__! __Sentiram minha falta? Então, eu também senti..._

_E essa fic é mais uma saga do nosso querido quarteto, terá emoções fortes, então...__** HAAAAJA CORAÇÃO**__! Espero que gostem, viu?_

_E saibam que até pensei em deixar de escrever fics, pois estava postando em fóruns próprios para isso, mas parece que não estava agradando, acho que é por causa do modo de escrever, mas já vi algumas fics bem do jeito que eu escrevo, pra mim isso se chama frescura! Não gosto desse tipo de coisa, então decidi me "aposentar", mas desisti na hora, pois estava vi que tem gente que adora as minhas fics, coloca até como favorito, fico feliz por isso.. _

_E tenho uma coisa para falar: tenho uma __**Beta Reader**__: __**Anne Sullivan**__! Por causa de pessoas como ela que não parei de escrever. Ela me deu uma baita força, foi uma amiga e tanto. __**ANNE TE ADORO**__!_

_Voltando... acho que vocês perceberam o nome da fic,né? Se pensaram que é um nome de uma música __**ACERTOU**__! É da banda __**Nickelback **__, e o original é "__**I'd Come For You**__", já usei essa música em uma das minhas fics anteriores. Em breve, vocês vão entender o porque escolhi esse titulo. Há certo tempo esta historia vem borbulhando na minha cabeça, e eu a venho planejando há alguns meses. Mas, só agora tive coragem de escrevê-la. _

_Não queria contar, mas esta fic terá duas partes e uma one shot, então... __**PREPAREM-SE**__!_

_Bem, é isso..._

_**ENJOY IT**__!_

Num bar de estrada, havia um homem sentado numa mesa, bebendo cerveja e anotando algo em uma agenda, estava totalmente sozinho, mas para ele estava bom, pois há algum tempo ele segue um antigo provérbio, "antes só do que mal acompanhado". Mas de repente, uma linda mulher aparece, e vai até onde ele está, sem que o mesmo perceba.

Mulher: Você é caçador?

Homem: E por que você quer saber?

Mulher (puxando a cadeira): Você tem cara e jeito de um.

Homem: Quem é você?

Mulher: Uma pessoa que... quer fazer amizade com alguém como você.

Homem: Você é uma curiosa, isso sim!

Mulher: Calma! Só quero conversa. E até posso... ajudar você em algo.

Homem: Sério?

Mulher: Sim, eu posso fazer isso. Gosto de fazer alianças.

Homem: Ou você quer dizer... 'gosto de fazer pactos'?

Mulher: Não, meu amigo. Eu só faço aliados e não inimigos.

Homem: Duvido!

Mulher: É verdade! Pois eu quero... me vingar de alguém.

Homem: Espere aí. Você quer um aliado para se vingar de alguém?

Mulher: Isso mesmo.

Homem: E será que temos um inimigo em comum?

Mulher: Por que você está falando isso?

Homem: Pois eu também quero me vingar de alguém.

Mulher: Ótimo! E quem queria?

Homem: Você conhece... **Dean Winchester**?

Mulher: Nossa! Pelo visto, vejo que você também não pertence ao fã clube dos Winchesters !

Homem: Bom saber! Pois ele destruiu a minha vida, fui até preso por causa dele!. Então... o que você quer fazer com ele?

Mulher: Pensando bem, queria só dá um susto nele.

Homem: Que tipo de susto?

Mulher: É simples...o atingindo em seu ponto fraco.

Homem: Isso seria uma boa, ver ele todo agoniado, desesperado por isso. Não é por nada, mas... acho que é meio obvio, qual seria esse ponto fraco.

Mulher: Na verdade ele tem alguns, mas um em especial seria... quase mortal

Homem: Pelo jeito, você sabe qual é.

Mulher: Claro que eu sei! Por que que eu estou querendo um aliado? Então, o que acha?

Homem: Uma ótima ideia.

Então, os dois planejam como seria o tal susto que irão dar no primogênito dos **Winchesters**. Logo após, ela liga para a companhia telefônica para localizar um certo número, em minutos ela consegue e anota em um guardanapo aonde ele está localizado. Depois disso...

Homem: Você conseguiu?

Mulher: Claro,!

Homem: Onde ele está?

Mulher (mostrando o papel): Bem aqui.

Homem: Então vamos botar o nosso plano em ação?

Mulher: Vamos!

Homem: Ele vai se arrepender de ter cruzado o nosso caminho!

Mulher: Isso aí!

Eles saem do bar. Ambos partem para algum lugar... eles estão indo executar o seu misterioso plano, contra o nosso querido Winchester mais velho. O que eles farão? Qual será o tal susto? Qual será o principal ponto fraco dele? Será o que nós estamos pensando? E quem são essas pessoas que querem ferrar com ele?

Isso... veremos.

_**N/A:**__ Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_É meio curtinho, mas vale a pena. Tomara que tenham gostado. Quem serão esses dois, hein? Só sei que minha __**Beta Reader**__ sabe, então... __**FIQUEM NA CURIOSIDADE**__!_

_Esperem até os próximos capítulos, uma coisa eu falo: __**ESSA FIC PROMETE**__!_

_Quero ver __**reviews**__, hein?_

_É isso... Amei matar as saudades de vocês!_

_**FUUUUIIIII**__!_

**N/B: **_Que bom que voltou amiga! Nossa nem sei o que falar depois dessas palavras. Só posso dizer que estou honrada em betar essa fic e que com certeza ela promete e muito. _

_Estou super curiosa. Beijos a todos e comentem o quarteto e nossa autora merecem!_


	2. Sumiço

**N/A: **_Olá minha gente! Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Vocês estão doidinhos para saber quem são essas pessoas, não é verdade?Mas calma, vocês saberão em breve. Não se preocupem ,tá legal?_

_Mudando de assunto... esse capítulo está demais, e como de costume, sempre no segundo capítulo eles aparecem: __**O NOSSO QUERIDO, QUARTETO! YAAAAYYYY**__!_

_Então, só posso dizer que... algo vai acontecer com eles,e só posso dizer, que está relacionado com aquelas pessoas que apareceram no capitulo Putz! Tô cometendo __**spoiler**__ aqui! Mas fica aí a dica._

_Ah! C omo é bom estar de volta!_

_Bem, uma boa leitura a todos!_

**ENJOY IT**!

**Defiance/ Ohio- Uma semana depois**

Em um bar local, estava... o nosso querido quarteto! (**n/a: yay** !)

Eles estavam lá para comentar de mais uma caçada cumprida, estavam totalmente exaustos, porém, felizes.

Amy: Até que enfim, tudo acabou!

Sydney: É mesmo, estou toda "quebrada".

Dean: Vocês não fizeram nada e estão reclamando do quê?

Amy: Vai catar coquinho! Cala boca!

Sam: O bom é que deu tudo certo, ninguém se machucou.

Sydney: Porém, saí com corpo todo quebrado.

Dean: Você está reclamando demais, hein? Que ranzinza!

Sydney: Vai se ferrar!

Sam: Ih, maninho! Só está levando "patadas"

Dean: Você fica quieto!

Amy(olhando o relógio): Acho que deu a nossa hora.

Dean: Ah não! Vamos ficar mais um pouco?

Sydney: É, japa! Vamos ficar... ?

Amy: Ai, tá bom!

Dean: Essa é a minha garota!

Amy: Não precisa agradar não, tá?

Dean: Vou pegar algo para beber e já volto.

Sam: Ok. Mas se você estiver mais pra lá do que pra cá, eu não vou te carregar.

Dean: Deixe-me em paz, seu rabugento!

Então, ele vai até o balcão para pedir outra cerveja para eles, enquanto os outros três ficaram esperando, conversando e rindo, até que...

Sydney: Ah não...!

Amy: O que foi?

Sydney: Acho que perdi.

Sam: O que?

Sydney: Meu celular! Eu perdi!

Amy: Está no carro, Syd.

Sydney: Não, coloquei no meu bolso, eu lembro!

Sam: Você tem certeza?

Sydney: Tenho sim.

Amy: Ê cabecinha de vento!

Sydney: Vou ali e já volto.

Sam : "Ali" onde?

Sydney: Vou ver se meu bebê está mesmo no carro e já volto.

Amy: Não demore hein?

Sydney: Eu não vou demorar! Vai ser "_vapt- vupt_", vão ver.

Sam: Tudo bem.

Ela se levanta e sai em direção à porta do bar, sentido ao querido Landau, mas ao sair, sente algo estranho, ela vê um carro em frente ao bar, acha tudo aquilo fora do comum. Mesmo assim, ela vai até o carro, quando ela se aproxima do mesmo, ela percebe uma coisa: o celular estava em um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta. Ao reparar isso, ela olha com censura do tipo "Dãr! Tava no bolso, sua besta!"; e resolve retornar para o bar, mas... uma coisa surpreendente acontece. Uma pessoa misteriosa, toda de preto e encapuzada a estava seguindo desde que ela saiu do bar, parou atrás dela, e quando ela sentiu a presença e pensou em se virar, não teve tempo, a pessoa colocou um pano branco, encharcado de uma substância forte, algo como éter, no rosto dela. Ela começa a se debater, tenta lutar, faz de tudo para sair dali, mas não consegue, o cheiro era muito forte, e aos poucos, ela vai perdendo as forças até desmaiar. Logo depois, essa tal pessoa a pega e a leva para um carro, que curiosamente é o mesmo que estava em frente ao bar, em seguida, sai em disparado. Infelizmente, quando tudo aconteceu, a rua estava vazia. Todavia, ela deixou cair uma coisa no chão: a correntinha dela, que era folheado a ouro e tinha como pingente, um crucifixo.

Enquanto isso, lá dentro, os outros estranharam a demora de Sydney, com isso, ficaram preocupados.

Amy: Caramba! Cadê a Sydney?

Sam: Pra quem falou que era rapidinho...?

Amy: É.

Dean (se aproximando): O que foi?

Sam: A Sydney, ela saiu e não voltou até agora.

Dean: E por que ela saiu?

Amy: Parece que ela perdeu o celular, vou ver se está no carro.

Dean: Do jeito que ela estava reclamando de dor no corpo, acho que ela caiu no sono.

Amy: Será?

Sam: Concordo com ele, ela estava com uma cara de sono...

Amy: Estava mesmo. Vamos ver se ela está no carro, dormindo?

Sam: Vamos!

Dean: Não, eu vou ficar. Isso custou dinheiro, sabiam?

Sam: Você não está preocupado com ela?

Dean: Estou, mas... relaxem! Ela com certeza está dormindo no carro. Fiquem aí, e bebem a cerveja de vocês.

Sam: Você não muda hein?

Amy: Estou com medo.

Dean: De quê?

Amy: De ter acontecido algo com ela.

Sam: Vire essa boca para lá! Ela deve estar no carro sim.

Amy: Será?

Sam: Confia em mim.

Dean: Se eu fosse você, não confiava nele.

Sam: Ora, cala boca!

Dean: Vamos então.

Então, eles resolvem sair do bar a procura da amiga. Viram que o carro estava lá, mas ela não estava dentro. O desespero toma conta deles, eles encontram algumas pessoas na rua, perguntam se viram uma garota com a descrição da Sydney, mas, sem resultado. No entanto, eles encontram algo perto do Landau, a chave do carro e a correntinha dela. É então que eles entendem o que tinha acontecido, Sydney não sumiu, ela foi sequestrada.

**N/A:**_Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim._

_Falei que ia acontecer alguma coisa, não é? Eu avisei..._

_Em breve, o segredo será revelado. Conseguem Imaginar como eles estão depois disso...? Eu consigo. _

_Descobrimos o tal plano daquelas pessoas misteriosas do capítulo anterior, mas quem são eles? Só percebemos que eles sabem da relação do sr e sra. __**Smith**__. Alguma sugestão?_

_Então, é isso. Quero __**reviews**__, hein?_

_Beijokas a todos que estão lendo a minha fic._

_**N/B: **Coitada da Syd! Estou super curiosa, o que vão fazer com ela?_

_Capitulo emocionante e que me deixou intrigada._

_Beijinhos_


	3. Seguindo Pistas

_**N/A: **__Olá minha gente querida? Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Primeiramente, quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo a minha fic, e também a minha beta reader __**Anne Sullivan**__, pelas suas sugestões e ideias, agradeço de coração! Vocês estão doidinhos para saber o que acontece nesse capítulo, não é? Então, nesse capítulo verão o que aconteceu depois que a nossa querida heroína __**Sydney **__foi sequestrada. Muita coisa pode acontecer nesse capítulo e nessa fic. E nessa fic vai ter uns palavrõezinhos só para ficar mais real, tá legal? Se não gostarem, posso tirar oks?_

_Não vou contar, mas darei um __**spoiler**__: vai ter uma surpresa no final do capítulo._

_Aguardem..._

_Boa leitura a todos_

**ENJOY IT**!

Ao perceber que a nossa heroína foi sequestrada, eles ficaram desesperados e não sabiam o que fazer. Enquanto andavam pela rua, encontraram uma pessoa que vira Sydney sendo raptada. Essa pessoa lhes contou que o autor do seqüestro estava todo de preto e encapuzado o que inpediu que seu rosto fosse visto. Disse ainda que, Sydney foi colocado no porta malas de um carro.

Após ouvir o que a testemunha disse, Sam, Dean e Amy voltaram para o Hotel. Eles estavam aflitos, pois não sabiam, quem a sequestrou e muito menos o por quê. Vejamos...

Ao entrar no quarto, eles ficam encafifados e queriam saber quem poderia sequestrá-la e o que ganharia com isso.

Amy: Bem que falei para ela não sair, acho que pressenti isso.

Dean: Você tem uma boca, hein?

Amy: Vai para o inferno, seu chato! Parecia um aviso! Quem poderia fazer isso com a minha amiga?

Sam: Pode ser qualquer um, mas quem? Não tenho ninguém em mente.

Amy: Nem eu.

Dean: Sabe, já estou com saudades dela.

Sam: Eu também.

Amy: Saudades da minha "irmãzinha". Já passamos por cada perrengue...

Sam: Imagino.

Amy: Agora você... eu até sei do que você está sentindo saudade.

Dean: Do quê?

Amy: Prefiro não comentar! (**n/a:** _uuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii_!)

Dean: Ai, sua mente suja! Por que você sempre pega no meu pé, hein?

Amy: É porque você merece!

Sam: Querem parar de discutir? O caso é grave e vocês perdem tempo discutindo? Fala sério!

Amy: Desculpa Sam.

Dean: Foi mal, Sammy! É que... ela pega tanto no meu pé, você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

Sam: Temos que descobrir quem fez isso.

Amy: Eu acho que, quem fez isso, a conhece ou conhece algum de nós.

Sam: Ou quer nos atingir ou atingir o Anthony.

Amy: Mas ele nem sabe disso.

Dean: Quem faria uma coisa dessas?Eu não faço ideia.

Ao falar isso, o seu telefone toca, ele atende, para sua surpresa fica mudo no outro lado da linha, com isso, Dean fica intrigado e desliga. Isso se repete algumas vezes, até que... ele atende e do outro lado respondem...

Dean: Que susto Bobby!

Bobby: O que foi meu rapaz?

Dean: Era você que ligou agora há pouco?

Bobby: Era sim, é que... ficou mudo, eu não ouvia a sua voz.

Dean: Ah tá, entendi.

Bobby: Para quê se assustar tanto?

Dean: É que... parece que a Syd foi sequestrada.

Bobby: Como é que é? A filha do Tony foi sequestrada?

Dean: Parece que sim, sei lá! Não temos certeza.

Bobby: Mas quem pode ter feito isso? Quando aconteceu?

Dean: Não sabemos. Foi hoje, agora pouco para dizer a verdade. Estávamos no bar, e ela resolveu sair, pois ela pensou que tinha perdido o celular, então voltou para o carro para procurá-lo. Foi a ultima vez que a vimos. Bobby: Não consigo acreditar.

Dean: Nem quero que o Anthony saiba disso.

Bobby: Filho, ele tem que saber disso, afinal ele é o pai dela!

Dean: É... eu sei. Mas queremos que ele fique fora dessa... o clima já ta tenso aqui.

Bobby: E você está bastante preocupado.

Dean: Por que está falando isso?

Bobby: Estou vendo pela sua voz.

Dean: Hum...

Bobby: Gosta muito dela,não é?

Dean (sem jeito): Bem...

Bobby: Não se preocupe. Isso vai se resolver rápido, você vai ver. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, me liguem.

Dean: Tá bom.

Bobby: Se cuidem.

Depois disso, ambos desligam os seus telefones, e então...

Sam: O que Bobby queria?

Dean: Só queria saber se a gente estava bem.

Amy: E por que ele ligou?

Dean: Eu vou saber? Para falar a verdade, eu achei até estranho. Acho que ele já está sabendo de alguma coisa para ligar assim, de repente.

Sam: Será?

Amy: Agora ele falando, estou pensando aqui.

Dean: Temos que falar isso com o Anthony.

Amy: Você bebeu? Tá maluco?

Dean: Ele é o pai dela e tem que saber disso.

Sam: Ele tem razão. Mas, acho que o Bobby já está fazendo isso.

Amy: Nós temos que resolver isso, sozinhos, e não falar a ninguém, nem mesmo a eles.

Sam: Vai ser difícil, mas vamos fazer isso.

Então, eles resolvem investigar por eles mesmo, sem a ajuda de Anthony ou mesmo do nosso "tio" Bobby. Uma semana se passa, mas Sydney continua desaparecida.

Amy: Até agora nada? Como assim? Já se passou quase uma semana e estamos aqui com cara de tacho! ( **n/a:** _ou seja... cara de __**Genevieve**_!)

Sam: Acho que ela está há quilômetros e quilômetros daqui.

Amy: É verdade, para não acharmos pistas...!

Dean: Tentaram rastrear o telefone dela?

Sam: Como não pensamos nisso antes?

Dean (olhando o relógio): Duas horas depois...

Sam: Cala boca!

Amy: Estávamos tão desesperados que não pensamos no mais obvio. Mas... como faz isso?

Dean: Depois falam que os japoneses são os mais inteligentes!

Amy: Se não quiser falar, não fala, _porra_!

Sam: Vão começar? Então Amy, nós fazemos assim: ligamos para uma companhia telefônica, pedimos que rastreiem um número, e depois de alguns minutos, teremos o lugar em que o numero está.

Dean: Dá por internet também.

Amy: Ah tá... é que nunca fiz isso, E acho que a Syd acho que também não.

Sam: Pensei que ela soubesse.

Amy: Aquela lá só sabe fazer duas coisas: Baixar músicas e ver videoclipes na internet!

Sam: Típico dela.

Amy: É... até disso sinto saudade, aquela maluca...

Sam: Eu também.

Dean: Acho que todos nós estamos sentindo falta dela.

Sam: Ela faz muita falta mesmo.

Amy: É mesmo... Então, vamos tentar rastrear o telefone dela?

Dean: Demorô!

Então, o trio fantástico resolve ligar para companhia telefônica para tentar localizar o telefone da nossa querida Sydney. Mas antes disso acontecer, Amy sente um calafrio estranho, segundo ela, algo de errado ia acontecer, os irmãos perguntam a ela o que aconteceu, o que ela sentiu, mas ela não fala. Por dentro ela sabia que sua amiga está em maus lençóis.

Enquanto isso, a quilômetros e quilômetros daí, Sydney (finalmente) acorda com uma baita dor de cabeça e meio zonza, por causa do cheiro forte de éter que inalou. Ela percebe que está num lugar desconhecido, escuro e por que não dizer, macabro. Provavelmente uma casa abandonada, ela desconfiou que não estivesse mais na cidade onde estava com seus amigos, e também percebeu que estava amarrada numa cadeira. E mais, quando ela acordou , deu de cara com cara que a sequestrou.

Homem: Acordou, princesa?

Syndey: Ai, minha cabeça! Quem é você? E onde estou?

Homem: Calminha, gata! Uma pergunta de cada vez.

Sydney: E por que me raptou seu desgraçado?

Homem: Opa! Essa eu posso responder. Eu fiz isso para dar um susto em alguém. Aliás, você é linda!

Sydney: Você me dá medo! Mas você fez isso para dar um susto em quem?

Homem: Uma pessoa que você conhece muito bem.

Sydney: Meu pai.

Homem: Não.

Sydney: A Amy?

Homem: Também não.

Quando ela percebe quem aquele louco queria atingir , ela fica inconformada, com isso, seus olhos enchem d'água.

Sydney: Ah não! Por que isso?

Homem: Porque ele destruiu a minha vida, aquele desgraçado!

Sydney: Por que não raptou o irmão dele ao invés de mim?

Homem: Porque o homem fica com a carne fraca quando se mete em um rabo de saia. Imagina como... ele está nesse momento, todo desesperado a procura da amada.

Sydney: Tô até vendo que isso chegou até os ouvidos do meu pai.

Homem: Quem? Anthony Williams? Pode ficar tranquila que ele não vai ficar sabendo.

Sydney: Mas como...?

Homem: Sei tudo sobre você, **Sydney Joanie Williams**!

Sydney: Você é maluco, isso sim! Quero sair daqui!

Homem: Como se está toda amarrada?

Sydney (vendo as suas mãos atadas): Ah, que legal!

Homem (rindo): Sabia que você é muita areia para o caminhãozinho do Winchester?

Sydney: Ora vai cagar no mato!

Homem: Nossa! Você fica tão sexy quando fica nervosa.

Sydney: Tenho nojo de você, sabia? Tem alguma parceria nisso ?

Homem: Pensou que planejaria tudo isso sozinho?

Sydney: Ah é? Então quem é o louco?

Homem: Isso eu não posso falar, benzinho.

Sydney: Agora vai ficar com mistérios? Vai, fala! Quem é que está contigo nessa loucura?

Homem: É uma mulher.

Sydney: Se não falasse, né? Mas aposto que é uma das vadias que ele dispensou, acertei? Ou é uma garota - demônio?

Homem: Errou coração!

Sydney (impaciente): Então quem é?

Homem (sussurrando): É segredo.

Depois, ele dá uma risada macabra, passa as mãos nos cabelos dela, ela desvia e o olha com ódio. Logo depois disso, ele sai.

Sydney: Aonde você vai?

Homem: Farei uma ligação para um amigo. Fica quietinha viu?

Sydney: O quê? Me tira daqui, seu filho de uma quenga! Vai se arrepender de ter feito isso! Me tira daqui!

Ela fica tenta de tudo para se soltar, mas infelizmente não consegue, com isso, ela fica resmungando uns palavrões e quase chorando de raiva.

Depois que saiu de onde a nossa heroína estava o homem misterioso disca o número do telefone do tal amigo. (**n/a Quem será hein?Vejamos...**)

Enquanto isso, o trio corria atrás de pistas sobre o paradeiro de Sydney, tentando ligar para localizar o telefone dela, até que... o telefone de Dean toca, quando ele atendia, ninguém respondia. Isso se repetiu algumas vezes. Até que... (**n/a: enfim**), alguém responde do outro lado e para sua surpresa ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

"_Olá Dean! Há quanto tempo, hein?"_

**N/A:** _Não me matem pelo amor de __**Castiel**__! Vocês saberão no próximo capítulo quem será esse tal homem misterioso que ligou para o nosso __**Dean**__. Será que eles vão conseguir resgatar __**Sydney**__? E quem será a tal aliada desse homem? Aguardem..._

_Desde já, agradeço a todos que estão lendo a minha fic, mesmo não deixando __**reviews**__, agradeço de coração!_

_Bem, é isso..._

_Beijos nos coraçõezinhos de vocês!_

N/B: Como você faz uma coisa dessas? Me deixa curiosa desse jeito?Isso é maldade sabia? Vou chamar o Castiel para te castigar rsrsrsrs

O cap ta mara! To adorando e pessoal, comentem, a autora merece.


	4. Reconheçendo A Voz

**N/A:**_ Olá minha gente querida! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim..._

_Mil desculpas pela demora, é que meu pc deu pau, e tenho que ir à lan house (já aconteceu isso comigo...)_

_Mas sem fic vocês não vão ficar!_

_Então?Estão doidinhos para saber quem é a tal pessoa que ligou para o Dean, né? Nesse capítulo vocês vão saber, e não sei se vão gostar._

_Quero agradecer a __**Anne Sullivan**__ por ser minha beta, a __**Fernanda Ginny**__ pelos reviews e __**Ruby Winchester**__ pelo apoio, vocês são __**AWESOME**__!_

_Chega de blá-blá-blá e vamos o que interessa!_

_Boa leitura a todos_

**ENJOY IT**!

* * *

Ao ouvir isso, Dean se mostra surpreso ao descobrir quem ligou.

Dean: Você? O que quer agora, Gordon?

Gordon: Calma! Só queria matar as saudades, caro amigo.

Dean: Ah tá... sei... E você não é meu amigo.

Gordon: Precisa me tratar assim? Sem stress, cara! Quero apenas conversar com você.

Dean: E o que quer falar comigo? Eu não tenho nada para falar com você!

Gordon (indo onde Sydney estava): É um assunto que te interessa muito. Eu sei que... Tem coisas e principalmente pessoas que amamos...e que faremos qualquer coisa por elas, não é?

Dean: Não estou entendendo! Aonde você quer chegar?

Gordon (olhando para a cara dela): Principalmente que uma dessas pessoas é... bela! Posso confessar que nisso você tem muita sorte.

Quando ele fala isso, olhando para sua cara, Sydney ficou "p" da vida, o olhava com ódio. Já Gordon se divertia ao ver a expressão da caçadora

Dean: Eu não estou entendendo nada! (n/a: caraca! Ele tá boiando!) Está insinuando o quê?

Gordon: Quer que eu desenhe? Fala sério, Dean! Você sabe do que estou falando, está se fazendo de difícil?

Dean: Está esgotando a minha paciência. Fala logo!

Gordon: Estou falando de uma coisa linda e que tem até nome de uma cidade.

Dean: O quê? Gordon, do que você está falando? Vou desligar, você encheu muito o meu saco!

Quando ele pensa em desligar, ouve uma voz diferente no outro lado da linha, e era...

Sydney (desesperada): Por favor, me tire daqui! Esse cara é louco!

Dean: Syd? Onde você está? Estamos preocupados com você!

Sydney: Eu não sei... Só sei que é escuro, macabro... Pelo amor de Deus Dean, me tira daqui! Ele está fazendo isso para te atingir, e ele não tá só, tem...

Gordon (tirando o telefone do ouvido dela): Tá, chega de juras de amor!

Dean (com raiva): Eu vou te matar, seu desgraçado!Onde vocês estão?

Gordon: Isso eu não vou te contar, mas qualquer coisa... te ligo tá legal? Bem... até mais, Dean Winchester! (e desliga o telefone)

(N/A: _Sim, sim ,minha gente! A tal pessoa misteriosa era __**Gordon Walker**__! Imaginem como nosso querido Winchester ficou quando soube? Bem, vou contar_)

Quando Gordon desligou o telefone na cara dele, Dean fica totalmente revoltado, não sabia como expressar tudo aquilo que sentia na hora. Então, ele dá um soco na parede e fala alguns palavrões. O Casal 20 se aproxima dele, não sabendo de nada do que aconteceu.

Sam: O que aconteceu, mano?

Amy: Quem era no telefone?

Dean (respirando fundo): Era... o Gordon!

Sam: O quê?

Amy: Quem é Gordon?

Sam: É um cara louco que já tentou me matar.

Amy: Uau! Que medo!

Sam: E o que ele queria?

Dean: Ele... Ele...

Amy: Não estou gostando nada disso.

Dean: Foi ele que sequestrou a Syd!

Amy (com olhos d'água): Ah meu Deus!

Sam:Foi ele?

Dean: Sim. E ela disse...

Amy: Você... falou com ela?

Dean: Sim, falei. E ela disse que isso tudo é para me atingir.

Sam: Que cara mais sem noção!

Amy: Não acredito que ele fez isso, sequestrou a minha amiga pra te atingir por quê?

Sam: Acho que isso já chegou aos ouvidos do Anthony.

Amy: Você acha? Eu tenho certeza!

Dean: Ela sabe onde está. Só disse que o lugar é escuro e macabro

Sam: Que merda!

Amy: Mas... Será que dá para rastrear pelo menos o telefone dele, como vocês fazem?

Sam: Boa ideia!

Dean: Essa é a japa que conheço!

Amy: Isso é um sim?

Sam: Lógico! Vamos tentar senão conseguirmos... vamos pelos nossos instintos.

Amy: Tudo bem, vamos lá!

Dean: Amy, aconteça o que acontecer, nós vamos trazer a sua amiga de volta. Isso não vai ficar assim!

Amy: Valeu, colega!

Então, o nosso querido trio vai à luta. Um deles liga para a companhia telefônica e pede para rastrear o telefone do Gordon. Por sorte, em poucos minutos, a companhia consegue localizar o telefone dele, Sam anota num papel o endereço e a cidade onde ele está. Depois disso...

Amy: E aí? Conseguiu?

Sam: Aleluia! Consegui!

Amy: E onde está aquele filho de uma quenga?

Sam (mostrando): Aqui.

Amy: Nossa! Isso dá um ou dois dias de carro.

Dean: Mais ou menos isso.

Sam: Então, vamos nessa?

Amy: Demorô!

Dean: Ele vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!

Amy: É verdade.

Então, eles vão ao resgate da nossa queria (e louca) heroína. E principalmente, fazer Gordon pagar caro pelo que fez. No entanto o trio desconhece que Gordon tem um aliado, ou melhor, aliada (**N/A.**_ Quem será, hein?Vejamos.._)

Depois que desligou o telefone, Gordon dá um sorriso de satisfação e olha para a cara da Sydney com ar de deboche.

Sydney: Mas por que tudo isso?

Gordon: É para o seu namoradinho saber com quem está se metendo!Aposto que... ele vai rastrear meu telefone , vai me localizar e vir para cá. Acontece que... quando ele chegar aqui, você estará morta! Olhar para cara dele, sofrendo por sua causa vai ser a minha maior e melhor vingança.

Vai ser tão triste perder uma coisa tão linda como você.

Enquanto falava isso, Gordon passava a mão nos cabelos dela, e ela cospe na cara dele. É claro que Gordon não deixou isso barato. Deu um tapa, no rosto dela.

Gordon(limpando o rosto): Além de linda é rebelde? Gosto disso! Estou imaginando a cara dele quando telefonei e quando ouviu sua linda voz. Ah, como o amor é lindo, mas às vezes é cego, surdo e mudo!

Sydney: Você precisa se internar, pois você é louco de pedra.

Gordon: Não, eu não sou louco. Sou justo!

Sydney: Ah tá. Acredito!

Gordon: Pra quê duvidar de mim, gatinha?

Sydney (falando entre os dentes): Não me chame assim!

Gordon: Por que não? Só o Dean tem esse direito?

Sydney: Não me irrita, tá legal?

Gordon: Não fique assim,sabia que cara feia envelhece?

Sydney( com voz embargada) Por favor, me solta! De que adianta fazer tudo isso? O que vai ganhar com isso?

Gordon: Eu quero ver a cara de aflição do Winchester a sua procura!

Sydney: É pura besteira.

Gordon: Pra você, pois pra mim é uma satisfação.

Sydney: Tô falando que você não bate bem da cabeça.

Gordon: Eu estou em completa lucidez, só para você saber.

Sydney: E eu sou Naomi Campbell! Fala sério! Chamo isso de criancice de alto nível.

Gordon: Você não sabe o que você está falando. O cheiro do éter te afetou os neurônios!

Sydney: Eu sei o que estou falando.

Gordon: Você está me irritando, mocinha.

Sydney: Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco, né?

Gordon: Ora sua...

Quando ele ia agredi-la, seu telefone toca. Ele atende e era sua tal aliada. Perguntando se a Sydney já estava com ele. Ele confirma com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Com a resposta afirmativa, ela avisa que em pouco tempo chegará ao local. Depois dessa ligação...

Sydney: Quem era?

Gordon: Não se preocupe, não era o Dean. Fique tranquila.

Sydney: Engraçadinho!

Gordon: Aliás, uma pessoa quer te fazer uma visitinha.

Sydney: E quem seria?

Gordon: Logo logo você vai saber. É surpresa... Daqui a pouco eu volto princesa!

Ele dá um beijo na testa dela e sai. Ela fica com nojo. Mas fica pensando, fica pensando quem seria essa tal visita? Quem se aliaria àquele maluco?

Depois de alguns minutos, Gordon chega com a tal visita, sua grande aliada, na vingança contra o Winchester mais velho, mas o que ele não sabia é que ... Sydney já conhecia essa tal visita, e com isso, fica muito surpresa.

Gordon: Olha quem está aqui?

Sydney: Você?

Gordon: O que? Já se conheciam?

Sydney: Infelizmente sim, há alguns anos atrás.

Ela fica totalmente furiosa de saber quem era a visita tão esperada. Sydney teve vontade de "voar" no pescoço dessa pessoa.

"_Que bom rever você, Sydney!"_

* * *

**N/A:** _Pelo amor de __**Castiel**__, não me matem! Vocês estão doidinhos pra saber quem é, né? Mas saberão no próximo capítulo. Minha Beta sabe quem é. E mais uma vez, desculpe pela demora é que meu pc deu pau e tive que improvisar na lan house._

_Tomara que gostem do capítulo_

_Vou indo..._

_Beijokas a todos que lêem a minha fic_

_**N/B:**__ Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! Kkkkkkk que bom que voltou, já estava preocupada. Galera mais um capitulo, com grandes revelações. Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem. Beijinhos e até o próximo. _


	5. A Aliada

**N/A:** _Olá minhas pessoas queridas! Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Consegui consertar meu lindo pc, então, não vou demorar a postar os capítulos, tá legal? E tenho uma coisa para dizer para vocês: a fic está acabando! Mas calma, como disse no começo, ela terá duas partes e uma __**one shot**__! Ou seja, muitas coisas podem acontecer nessa história tão eletrizante!_

_Como viram no capítulo anterior, uma parte já foi revelada. Agora descobriremos outras coisas, então, __**HAAAAAAJA CORAÇÃÃÃÃÃOOOO**__!_

_Agora saberemos quem é a tal aliada, até agora só a minha __**Beta Reader**__ sabe quem é._

_Boa leitura a todos!_

**ENJOY IT**_!_

* * *

Sydney estava inconformada, furiosa e chocada com a tal visita. E principalmente, não sabia o que fazer na hora.

Sydney: Sabia que tinha dedo de mais alguém nessa loucura. Não acredito que era você!

Vendo-a falando assim, parecia que ela conhecia essa tal pessoa, e não de hoje. Sem mais delongas, a tal pessoa era nada mais, nada menos que...

Bela: Há quanto tempo, Sydney! É assim que trata velhos amigos.

Sydney: Minha amiga, você? Imagina...

Gordon: Quando vocês se conheceram?

Bela: Foi em Nashville, há mais ou menos três anos atrás. Como o tempo passa, não é Syd?

Sydney: Não estou acreditando que você é a tal aliada desse... maníaco! Aliás, vocês formam um lindo casal!

Bela: Cala a boca, sua imunda!

Sydney: Imunda o _caralho_! (**n/a:** _olha a boca, menina!_) Olha como você fala comigo, sua vagabunda. Aposto que você... fez algo com ele pra conseguir fazer isso? (**n/a**_**:**__ imaginem o que, hein?_).

Gordon: O bicho está pegando e eu estou gostando!

Bela: Não, meu amorzinho! Fizemos isso, pois temos um inimigo em comum, e você sabe quem é.

Sydney: Meu Deus do céu! O que ele fez para vocês? O que ele fez para você, Bela? Por um acaso ele te deu um fora?

Bela: Cala a boca, sua vadia!

Quando ela fala isso, dá um belo soco na cara da nossa querida heroína. E Gordon, amava tudo aquilo que estava vendo.

Sydney: O que foi? Não gosta de concorrência?

Bela: Você não sabe do que está falando!

Gordon: Espere aí, você gosta do Dean Winchester?

Bela: Você ta maluco? Eu planejei não só pra você se vingar dele, mas principalmente para que eu pudesse me vingar dela.

Gordon: O quê?

Bela: Lembra que eu te falei que... me pregaram uma peça em Nashville? Olha quem era!

Gordon: Ora, ora, ora... Quem diria hein?

Sydney: Tudo isso por causa daquela brincadeira que fizemos? Para de palhaçada, Bela!

Bela: Por causa disso, eu quase fui estuprada!

Sydney: O que foi agora? Vai chora e cortar os pulsos?

Bela: Ora sua...

Gordon: Agora chega Bela.

Sydney: E por que não pegou o irmão dele ao invés de mim?

Bela: Por que... qualquer homem fica vulnerável quando se trata de um rabo de saia.

Sydney: Vocês são malucos!

Gordon: E eu liguei para ele. Imagina a reação dele... quando eu disse que ela estava aqui.

Bela: Seu imbecil! Eles vão rastrear o seu telefone!

Gordon: O que faremos agora?

Bela: Vamos esconder ela num porão, e quando eles chegarem aqui, não vão encontrá-la.

Gordon: Tudo bem!

Sydney: O quê? Nem pensar!

Bela: Cala a boca que não falamos com você, sua vadia!

Sydney: Vai para o inferno, sua vaca descarnada!

Gordon: Fica quietinha aí, sua malcriada!

Bela: Aliás, vamos colocar ela agora?

Sydney: Vocês não vão fazer isso!

Bela: Sim, nós vamos.

Então, Gordon dá uma coronhada na nuca dela, e ela desmaia. Com isso, a dupla do mal a desamarra e a leva para o porão escuro, sujo e macabro. Dentro do porão havia uma cama velha. Eles a colocam deitada e a deixam trancada. Enquanto isso, os nossos outros heróis vão ao resgate de Sydney.

Sam: Será que é verdade?

Dean: O que?

Sam: Que eles estão mesmo nessa cidade?

Dean: Tomara, pois eu quero encher o Gordon de bala!

Sam: Esse é o meu irmão!

Dean: Por que você fala isso?

Sam: Vai que aqueles dois mudam de lugar?

Dean: Ora, rastreamos o telefone de novo.

Sam: Estou bastante preocupado com a Amy. Viu como ela ficou quando você falou que a amiga dela foi seqüestrada pelo Gordon?

Dean: Vi. Fiquei com pena da japa. Imagina como a mente dela está agora?

Sam: Estou preocupada com ela... E com você também.

Dean: Comigo? Qual é? Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Sam: Não, você não está bem. Eu te conheço! Vi a sua reação quando Amy e eu entramos no quarto. Dá pra ver que... você gosta muito dela.

Dean: Ta bom, eu confesso. Estou muito vidrado nela! Tudo bem que a japa sente a falta ela, mas... eu estou sentindo mais! Quando Gordon falou aquilo, meu sangue subiu na hora, o que eu mais quero é encontrar-la.

Sam: Nossa! Que profundo...

Dean: Estou aqui abrindo o meu coração e você não leva a sério? Valeu, pela sua consideração!

Sam (rindo): Estou brincando! Mas eu sei o que você está sentindo. Acho que estaria na mesma situação se fosse a Amy.

Dean: Fala aí, estamos gamados, né?

Sam: Você está domado, isso sim!

Dean: Dá um tempo!

Sam: Idiota!

Dean: Imbecil!

Sam: E Amy?

Dean: Está logo atrás. Ver ela sozinha naquele carrão, me dá um aperto no coração.

Sam: Dá mesmo. Você reparou quando...

Dean: Ela sentiu aquele calafrio estranho? Vi e tenho até medo de pensar nisso.

Sam: Eu também, maninho! Eu também. Estamos tão acostumados de vê-las juntas.

Dean: Mas tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver.

Sam: Tomara.

Então eles seguem até a tal cidade à procura da nossa querida heroína, rezando para que tudo desse certo, mas o que eles não sabem é que... muita coisa pode acontecer quando chegarem lá. Vocês querem saber o que pode ser? Veremos no próximo capitulo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Não me matem, viu? Se preparem para o próximo, que infelizmente é o __**ÚLTIMO**__ (da primeira parte, calma!). Preparem seus corações (e os lencinhos), pois muita coisa pode acontecer no próximo capítulo..._

_Beijokas a todos que lêem a minha fic!_

**N/B:** Ah! Já ta acabando? Como sempre você para no melhor da história. Isso é muita maldade kkkkkkk. Pessoal, comentem.

Beijinhos


	6. Chegando Na Cidade

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente! Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Infelizmente é o __**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**__! Mas calma, terá continuação é só aguardar que a qualquer momento estarei de volta. Então... preparem os seus corações (e os lencinhos), pois terá muitas emoções, e fala uma coisa: o final é surpreendente. __** CORAÇÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO**__!_

_Boa leitura a todos_!

**ENJOY IT**!

**Mount Juliet/ Tennessee**

Depois de algumas horas, os nossos queridos heróis chegaram à cidade. Ansiosos e aflitos para encontrar Sydney. E principalmente, acabar com a raça de Gordon. Mas o que eles não sabem é que, Gordon tem uma forte aliada, **Bela Talbot**!

Lá, eles recebem um telefonema de Bobby, avisando que este, irá ajudar no resgate de nossa heroína. Sendo assim, o trio passa as coordenadas de onde estão para o homem que consideram como um pai.

Eles param num hotel local para descansar da longa viagem, pois viajar por muito tempo e sentado ninguém merece! Mas os seus pensamentos estão voltados a nossa querida Sydney, relembrando dos momentos bons e ruins que passaram ao lado dela, querendo saber como ela está.

Enquanto isso, Sydney acorda com uma forte dor de cabeça, mas percebe que não está mais amarrada, e também que estava num porão escuro e sujo. Ela estava fraca, pois estava há uma semana sem comer, mas ela não desistirá de sair daquela espelunca, o que ela não sabe é que nossos heróis já estão na cidade para salva-la daquele pesadelo. Ao ver a porta, ela tenta abri-la, mas vê que está trancada. Então, ela começa a bater, socar, mas tudo em vão. Ela fica sentada na cama onde foi posta quando estava desacordada, esperando que algum milagre acontecesse.

Depois de descansar da longa viagem, nossos queridos caçadores se alimentam um pouco e planejam como fazer para resgatar Sydney. Neste momento o nosso querido tio Bobby chega para ajudá-los. Eles decidem ir ao resgate, com a cara e a coragem. No tempo em que nossa heroína, continuava onde estava, chorando muito, e para aborrecê-la, Gordon vai até onde ela está a fim de torturá-la psicologicamente.

Gordon: Acho que sua trupe não vai vir te buscar, afinal, eles não saberão onde estamos!

Sydney: Eu acredito que eles vão conseguir me achar, para calar a sua boca maldita!

Gordon (rindo): Duvido muito, princesa. Você ainda acredita no potencial deles? Que pena tenho de você!

Sydney: Você vai se arrepender por duvidar de mim, seu louco!

Gordon: Acho que eles desistiram de te procurar, principalmente seu namoradinho, aquele trouxa.

Sydney: Não fala assim dele, seu desgraçado!

Gordon (irônico): Defendendo ele? Que lindinho!

Sydney: Acho que você não os conhece como eu conheço, eles não vão sossegar até me encontrar.

Gordon (rindo): Duvido muito! Aliás, trouxe algo para você comer, coração!

Sydney (afastando): Não estou com fome.

Gordon: Pode comer sem medo, garanto que não coloquei chumbinho.

Sydney: Não estou com fome, merda!

Gordon: Ta bom, se é assim... Vou deixar aqui para quando sentir fome.

Sydney: Vai ficar aí, pois eu não vou comer essa porcaria!

Gordon: Mas que menina mais birrenta!

Bela: E aí? Como vão as coisas por aqui?

Gordon: Ela se recusa a comer.

Bela: Desse jeito vai ficar mais magra que uma garota com anorexia!

Sydney (irônica): Faça-me rir, Bela!

Bela: Eu adoro o seu senso de humor, Sydney! Mas é melhor comer, pois, você não vai sair daqui tão cedo.

Sydney: Novidade!

Bela: Acho que sua cambada não nos localizou direito. Imagina como eles estão todos desesperados à sua procura. Como é bom o gosto da vingança.

Sydney (aproximando): Vou acabar com você, sua vaca!

Então, o "quebra-pau" começa. Socos e pontapés rolavam soltos, até que Gordon consegue apartar a briga.

Gordon: Chega de pancadaria por enquanto!

Bela: Você se faz de forte, mas no fundo você é fraca, principalmente quando o assunto é **Dean Winchester**!

Sydney: Vou acabar com sua raça, sua filha da puta! (**n/a**: _Eita!_ _A garota ta furiosa!)._

Gordon (apartando): Agora chega! Bela, vamos lá pra cima para ver o movimento. E você, **Rocky** **Balboa**, fica quieta senão, vou meter bala!

Bela: É verdade. Vamos.

Antes de sair Bela olha para cara da nossa heroína com sorriso maléfico que deixa Sydney furiosa. Gordon e Bela voltam a trancar a nossa heroína e sobem a escada que tinha acesso ao corredor, acreditando que ninguém os encontraria. O que eles não sabem é que... **NOSSOS HEROIS ESTÃO NA CIDADE E CONSEGUIRAM CHEGAR AO LOCAL**! (**n/a:** _yaaaaaaaayyyyy!_)

Vocês querem saber como? Vejamos...

Logo após planejarem o que fazer, os nossos queridos heróis se preparam para o ataque! Sabendo onde a Sydney está eles caem na estrada e depois de algumas horas, chegam com sede de vingança. E ao chegar...

Amy: É aqui mesmo?

Sam: Pelo que me passaram, sim.

Bobby: Estamos esperando o quê? Vamos nessa!

Dean: Vamos! Estou louco para estourar os miolos do Gordon!

Amy (olhando para um carro ao lado): Acho que ele não está sozinho nessa loucura.

Sam: Como assim?

Amy: Esse carro eu já vi em algum lugar...

Sam: Ah não...

Dean: Vaca Descarnada!

Bobby: Vamos logo.

Então, eles entram na casa à procura da nossa heroína, enquanto aqueles dois estavam a importunando. Depois, eles sobem as a escadas em direção a um dos cômodos da casa abandonada, vão até em uma das janelas, e descobrem que não estão mais sozinhos.

Bela: Ah não...

Gordon: O que foi?

Bela: Olha só...

Gordon (olhando na janela): **PUTA QUE PARIU**! E agora? O que faremos?

Bela: Não fique aí parado, sua múmia! Vai para o porão e amordaça aquela vagabundinha.

Gordon: Mas...

Bela: Agora!

Gordon vai em direção ao porão para fazer o que a Bela pediu, mas... ele é surpreendido por uma coisa... ou melhor por uma pessoa.

Dean (encostando ele na parede): Cadê ela?

Gordon (assustado): Ela quem?

Dean (gritando): Cadê a Sydney, _porra?_!

Gordon (rindo): Sabia que você viria por causa dela!

Dean: Se fez alguma coisa com ela, eu juro por Deus que te mato!

Gordon: Como é bom ver você assim, desesperado por causa de um rabo de saia. E devo confessar; ela é linda!

Dean: Cala a boca, seu desgraçado!

Ele dá um soco em Gordon, logo depois, ele o olha com ar de riso, fazendo que o Winchester mais velho cheio de ira.

Gordon (rindo): Adoro te ver assim, nervosinho.

Dean: Você está me irritando, Gordon. Não sabe como eu queria estourar seus miolos... Mas eu não quero sujar as minhas mãos com vocês. Me diz, a Bela esta nessa também?

Bela (se aproximando): O que tem eu?

Dean: Belinha! Você por aqui?

Bela: Poupe-me de suas gracinhas, Dean. Eu tinha certeza que você vinha.

Dean: Desconfiava que você estivesse junto com o Gordon nessa loucura.

Bela: Loucura? Só estamos fazendo justiça!

Dean: Para vocês é justiça, para mim é loucura sem tamanho.

Bela: Pense o que quiser _Winchester_!

Dean: Onde está a Sydney?

Bela: Sabia que ia perguntar isso.

Dean: Cadê ela?

Bela: Pra quê quer saber?

Dean (encostando ela na parede): Onde está ela?

Bela: Nossa que _stress_! Tudo isso por causa daquela vadiazinha? Ninguém merece!

Dean: Olha como você fala dela, sua vagabunda! Se acontecer com algo com ela, eu juro que mato vocês dois!

Gordon: Isso é uma ameaça?

Dean: Pensa o que quiser seu otário!

Gordon: Ora seu...

Então, o "quebra-pau" começa entre os dois. Enquanto isso, Bela vai até o porão para amordaçar Sydney sem que eles perceberem. Quando ela chega, a nossa heroína não estava na cama! Ela acha achou estranho tudo isso, o que ela não sabia é a nossa querida heroína estava escondida e esperava que um dos dois entrasse para sair daquela espelunca. Quando ela pensa em subir a escada, Bela a pega pelo braço, a impedindo de fugir, iniciando uma briga feia entre as duas (n/a: _Caramba! Ta parecendo até __**UFC**_!). Lá em cima, Dean e Gordon, estavam se quebrando até que Sam e Bobby conseguem apartar a briga.

Bobby: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Dean: Ele não quer falar onde a Sydney está!

Gordon: acha mesmo que vou falar? Nem em sonho!

Sam: Você vai falar sim!

Gordon: Ou o quê?

Dean: Vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

Gordon: Isso é uma ameaça?

Sam: É uma promessa Gordon! Só queremos encontrá-la, então, pela última vez. Onde está a Sydney?

Gordon: Vai para o inferno!

Quando ele falou isso, ele leva um belo soco do Bobby e com isso, ele cai no chão e desmaia. Em seguida, eles começam a revirar o local abandonado e se dão conta de que Bela não estava mais lá.

Eles concluíram que encontrando a Bela eles achariam Sydney. O pau come solto no porão entre as duas, as trocas de socos e pontapés não davam trégua, com direito a alguns xingamentos e palavrões. Até Sydney achar uma faca para matar Bela. Mas um segundo depois ela desiste, ela não iria se igualar. Então, ela joga a faca no chão e sobe as escadas tentando encontrar uma forma de ir embora. O que ela não sabia é que seus amigos foram resgatá-la. Nossos caçadores ainda estavam vasculhando o local para encontrar Sydney, mas sem sucesso. Eles resolvem ir embora de lá, pensando que eles a esconderam em outro lugar. Mas eles estavam enganados, pois ela estava lá SIM!

Quando eles decidem em entrar em suas "charangas", eles ouvem uma voz pedindo para esperar, quando eles olham para trás, era Sydney! (**n/a**: _yaaaaaaaay²!_)

Eles não acreditam que a estavam vendo, pensando que é alguma miragem, pensando "Será que é ela mesma?", mas confirmam que era ela sim! Mas quando ela pensa em se juntar com a sua querida trupe e ir embora dali, uma coisa inesperada acontece. Bela surge atrás dela. Quando viram, pediram para ela correr, eles pressentiram que algo de ruim. E eles estavam certos, a Bela estava com a faca na mão, aquela que por ironia estivera nas mãos de Sydney. Eles falavam, mas ela não entendia, até que Bela a alcança e apunhala a nossa heroína, para aflição de todos.

Bela: Você teve a sua chance. Agora é tarde demais, princesa!

Depois disso, ela dá um sorrisinho maroto e sai de fininho. Os nossos queridos caçadores não sabiam se iam atrás da Bela, ou ao resgate de Sydney. Bem... eles escolheram a segunda opção!

Ao ver ela ferida e estirada no chão, eles entram em total desespero. Dean pega a sua amada em seus braços, fazendo de tudo para que ela ficasse acordada.

Dean: Vamos te levar para o hospital, vai ficar tudo bem, ta legal?

Sydney (com voz fraca): Acho que não vai dar tempo.

Dean: Vira essa boca para lá! Vai dar tempo sim!

Sydney (fraca): Promete que vai cuidar do Landau e da Amy pra mim?

Dean: Do que você está falando? Não me assusta!

Sydney (com a voz fraca): Eu... Amo você!

Quando ela fala isso, uma lágrima cai em seu olho. E olhando para ele, ela dá seu último suspiro. Para a tristeza de todos, ela falece nos braços do seu amado. O clima de tristeza toma conta do ar, ninguém acredita no que aconteceu. Dean faz de tudo para ela voltar, mas era tarde demais, então, ele abraça a sua amada com toda a sua força e chora como uma criança. Amy fica desolada, chorava desesperadamente, pois sua única amiga, sua irmã estava morta. Sam consolava a sua amada com enorme dor no coração, pois sabia como é duro perder alguém que se ama. Bobby também desolado tenta consola-los, tenta ajudar a trupe mais querida, que agora perdeu um membro tão querido por todos nós. Naquele mesmo instante, uma pessoa misteriosa vê toda aquela cena de longe com uma enorme dor no peito quem será hein? Será que Anthony saberá dessa terrível tragédia? Será que eles se vingarão de Gordon e Bela? Veremos...

**FIM**

**N/A**_**:**__ Bem... esse foi o último capítulo (calma que é só a primeira parte!), espero que gostem. Que final eletrizante, não é verdade? Mas é uma pena que teve um final trágico, mas tudo pode acontecer na segunda parte, se preparem!_

_E para a cena final, pensei em uma música: sim, a música-título da fic, "__**I'd Come For You**__", do __**Nickelback**__, eis aqui o link: _

_http :/ww w.4sha red. com/fil e/75546 050/ f4 56 3821/ 04Nic kelb ack_-_Id _Com e_F or_Y ou.h tml?s=1_

_E outra coisa que queria falar: a cena final eu inspirei na cena do filme "__**O Retorno da Múmia**__", quando a __**Evy**__ (__**Rachel Weisz**__) é apunhalada por uma mulher com espírito de __**Anskunamun**__, não sei se vocês lembram, mas se fosse vocês, eu procuraria no __**You Tube**__!_

_É triste deixar aqui, mas a qualquer momento eu volto! Quero agradecer de coração a __**Anne Sullivan**__ por ser minha __**Beta Reader**__, a __**Fernanda Ginny**__ pelos __**reviews**__ e __**Ruby Winchester**__ pelo apoio! Meninas eu adoro vocês!_

_É isso..._

_Beijokas a todos que lêem a minha fic!_

**N/B:** _Como assim? Me explica isso direito, como você termina a história justo agora? É melhor a segunda parte vir rápido, ok? _

_Amiga sabe que não precisa agradecer, conte sempre comigo. Beijinho e até muito em breve. _


End file.
